


The Dinner Party

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [26]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Donna host a dinner party with old friends. Set late in the second year of the Santos Administration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner Party

“You think we should do what?” Josh asked as he reached for another French fry.

Donna finished her mouthful of salad and shrugged.

“I think we should have a dinner party.” She repeated.

They were sat at the table in her office having lunch.

“Why?” He asked, not sounding very keen on the idea.

“For fun.” She said. “You remember fun, don’t you?”

“I don’t remember the definition of fun ever including us having a dinner party!”

“Well, now it could.” She insisted, smiling.

He smiled back at her, just because she was smiling at him.

“Why are you suddenly so into this idea?” He asked.

She shrugged.

“We finally have the space to be able to host a party that isn’t comprised of pizzas and beer. It’s a grown up thing to do.”

“Grown up?” He scoffed.

“Yes, Josh, grown up.”

“You think we need to be more grown up? Donna, you do remember what we do right?”

“People who do what we do sometimes hold dinner parties.”

He looked at her for a long moment. She looked steadily right back

“Fine.” He agreed reluctantly.

She grinned.

“Who are we inviting?” He asked warily.

She turned coy.

“Donna?” He asked.

“Just some friends.” She replied, looking down.

“Donna?” He asked again.

She looked up grinning.

“C.J. called. Her and Danny are in town in a few weeks.”

“Donna!” He exclaimed happily. “Why didn’t you just say C.J. was coming over?”

“Because I wanted you to agree to a party first.” She told him.

“Why?”

“Because you’d have just wanted to go out somewhere and I wanted to hold a dinner party.”

 

He opened his mouth to reply but his pager went off. He looked at it, looked up at her apologetically, then stood and crossed to her desk.

“Do you mind..?” He asked before he picked up her phone. She made a ‘go ahead’ gesture.

He picked up the phone and dialled.

“It’s Josh Lyman.” He said after a moment and then listened, his face setting into mask of concern. “Yeah.” He said. “I’ll be right down.” He put the phone down. “I have to go.”

“Anything you can tell me?” She asked, getting to her feet.

He looked at her; concern and worry written on his face.

“What is it?” She asked, worried too now.

His tongue stole out to lick at his bottom lip.

“A car bombing in Gaza.” He said warily.

She exhaled and then inhaled sharply, but nodded soberly.

“Go.” She said, lifting her chin.

“Donna..?” He approached but she backed up.

“It’s fine, Josh, go.” She said, turning away. She started cleaning up their lunch containers.

He determinedly crossed to her and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him and buried her head in his shoulder.

“I’m fine.” She said, even as she held on a little tighter.

“You’ll tell me if you’re not?” He asked and she nodded.  

She let go of him and moved back a step.

“Go.” She said firmly.

He looked at her, concerned, for a moment longer before leaving.

\--

Two U.S. Peace Keepers died in the bombing.

Donna stayed away from hearing about many more details than that and Josh read the situation well enough not to share too many with her.

The U.S. response was Josh and Arnold Vinick having a discussion with Palestinian Intelligence Services, who found the bombers within a few days. They were tried (quickly but with international oversight), convicted and sent to, a newly built, Palestinian jail.

Al Jazeera called it ‘paradigm breaking’. The BBC called it ‘the dawn of a new age’. CNN said that ‘America has reclaimed it’s role as a Shining City on a Hill’. Fox News called it ‘irresponsible and, potentially, treasonous’.

President Bartlet called to congratulate Josh on the Administration’s handling of the situation, and to invite them to a party in the new year.  

They set their own dinner party for the Saturday of the following week.

\--

“Thirteen people, Donna?” Josh asked. “Are you sure we’re not being too ambitious for our first one of these?”

“Fine, Joshua.” She replied, as she typed. “Which of our friends should we not invite?” She looked up at him.

He shifted uncomfortably against the wall behind her where he was leaning.

She smiled as she returned her attention to the computer screen.

“Stop worrying, it’ll be fine.” She assured him. “I’m making stew.”

He thought back to the last time a woman cooked stew for him and winced.

“That’ll be great!” He replied, with too much sarcasm.

“Thank you for that vote of confidence.” She said, pausing with her hands hovering over the keys. She’d obviously picked up his tone and misunderstood it. She started typing again.

He pushed off from the wall, walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Sorry.” He said, leaning down, brushing her hair aside and kissing her neck. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He said against her skin.

She stopped what she was doing, leant into his hands, closed her eyes and sighed. It was impossible to resist, so he trailed a few light kisses up her neck.

 “You really don’t want to do this?” She asked.

“Oh no trust me, I do.” He replied softly, kissing some more.

“I meant the party.” She replied, smiling.

He stopped the kissing and encouraged her to turn the chair around to face him. He leant on the edge of her desk and took her hands.

“If you want it, then I want it.” He told her sincerely.

She smiled and leant forward. They met in the middle for a tender kiss. He leant back, smiling too.

“Besides,” He began. “They’re our friends… What could possibly go wrong?”

\--

C.J. and Danny were the first to arrive. They were closely  followed by Toby, Annabeth, Charlie and Zoey, Sam and Jennifer, Will and Kate, then Lou.

Donna put wine glasses into everyone’s hand as they arrived, while Josh followed her up with bottles of red and white wine.

Conversations started easily with hellos to friends not seen in a while, drifted through questions about the people who weren’t there with them, and finally, somewhat inevitably, turned to politics.

Donna watched them all with a smile on her face. Josh was in the middle of the mix, talking to everyone at once it seemed, very obviously enjoying himself.

\--

Josh was surprised to find that he was enjoying the role of host. He’s started thinking that this wasn’t the worst idea that Donna had ever had.

It helped that all these people were his friends and they already knew each other. He realised that there was an exception. He wandered over to Toby and then tapped Lou on the shoulder.

“I just realised that you guys haven’t actually met.” He said with a smile.

Lou turned to face Toby with a bland expression. He looked back at her just as blandly.

“Louise Thornton, Toby Ziegler.” He introduced enthusiastically. “You two have a ton of things in common!”

Lou stuck out a hand.

“Nice to meet you.” She said.

 Josh was too busy patting himself on the back for his excellent hosting skills to notice that it was a little forced.

“You too.” Toby replied, shaking her hand.

“Josh!” Donna called as she headed towards the kitchen.

“My woman is sweetly summoning me.” Josh announced. “I must go!” He grinned and left.

He didn’t notice the scene he left behind.

“Hi.” Toby said, looking warily at her.

“Hi.” Lou replied, not looking at him.

“This is awkward.” Toby said, looking away.

“Why?” She looked back at him blandly.

“Well,” He said, looking back. “Because we…” He broke off.

“It’s not a big deal.” She said dismissively.

He raised his eyebrows.

“Okay!” He said softly.

They both moved away to talk to other people.

\--

“This isn’t a study… this is a command centre!” C.J. commented as they entered the room and she saw the array of screens and devices that Josh had set up.

He leant against the edge of the desk.

“It means I can work from home sometimes.” He said. “It’s limited but I don’t have to basically live in the office just in case something comes up.”

C.J. turned to face him.

“That must make things a little easier.” She smiled at him.

He shrugged and smiled back.

“It’s working so far.”

She smiled more broadly.

“Look at you!” She said incredulously. “How are you managing to do this job and look so relaxed? I had money on you being a nervous wreck by now.”

He exhaled deeply.

“I’ve got a good team.” He said.

“I think it’s more than that.” She said knowingly. He looked at her curiously. “I think marriage agrees with you.”

“You’re not going to have to hand in your Feminist card for saying something like that?” He mocked.

“No, because I know Donna.” She smiled. “It must be interesting working together now, in opposite ends of the building.”

“Interesting’s one word for it.” He smiled, but sighed.

“Trouble in Paradise?” She frowned, relaxing into his chair.

“Not at all.” He assured her quickly. “She’s just very determined about getting through the First Lady’s agenda.”

“That would be her job, Josh.” C.J. pointed out, stating the obvious.

“And she’s good at it.” He agreed.

“So what’s the problem?” She asked.

“She’s good at it.” He winced.

“That’s a bad thing?”

“It is when I can’t always give it to her.” He stated.

“Josh,” C.J. began patiently. “You think Donna doesn’t know that she can’t win everything?” He gave her a look and C.J. laughed derisively. “She’s done her time in the West Wing, and dealing with people on the Hill on your behalf. She knows that even the best ideas, with the best intentions, don’t always make it through the process.”

He looked away and at his shoes.

“I just sometimes feel like I’m letting her down when I can’t make things work.” He said dejectedly.

C.J. laughed merrily. He looked over at her with raised eyebrows.

“You wanna fix the world,” She marvelled. “Just to make Donna happy!”

“That’s _not_ what I said!” He exclaimed.

She burst out laughing again.

“You are too cute, mi amore!” She grinned.

“Never say anything like that about me to anyone. Ever!” He told her firmly.

She made a ‘zipped lips’ gesture but then grinned again. The look he gave her showed that he was doubtful about trusting her to keep quiet.

\--

Everyone settled down into their seats at the table and Josh made sure they all had drinks, before heading to the kitchen with Donna to help bring in the food.

He proudly brought in a huge tureen, which he hadn’t even known that they owned before today, and exuberantly started filling bowls. Donna watched him and smiled. She’d known he’d get into this once it was happening.

“This is a beautiful dinner service, Donna.” Kate said.

“Thank the Bartlet’s.” She smiled at Zoey as she sipped at her wine. Zoey smiled back.

“Wedding present?” Will asked.

Donna nodded.

“Half of it’s still in storage.” Donna commented. “I’m not sure what sort of events they thought we’d be hosting!”

“I’d say that mom likes to cover all eventualities.” Zoey smiled. “But this one may be down to dad.”

“They got us rugs.” C.J. joined in. “Really, _really_ huge rugs.”

Everyone laughed.

“I think they were antiques.” Danny added.

“Oh they will have been.” Zoey said.

“We got lamps!” Sam said petulantly. “I’m feeling a little dissed.” He pouted.

“Honey, they were antique Tiffany lamps.” Jennifer replied, touching his sleeve and smiling.

Everyone was laughing as they swapped more details of their presents and were still smiling as Josh raised his glass.

“I’d like to make a toast.” He said, getting everyone’s attention. “First, thank you all for coming to this, what is hopefully the first of many Lyman dinner parties.” He smiled at Donna. She laughed.

“Here, here.” Sam said and the others made agreeing noises.

“To goods friends,” Josh said. “Those here with us, and those who we’ve lost along the way.”

“Here, here.” C.J. said softly.

They all drank.

“And second,” Josh continued, looking at Donna. “To my amazing wife.” Her mouth dropped open a little as she met his eyes. “Who’s made this beautiful meal for us.”

“To Donna.” Sam said warmly and everyone repeated it. She smiled, embarrassed, as everyone toasted her and then drank.

They settled down to eat; all taking big spoonfuls. One by one they paused, their mouths full, and looked at each other. Donna took a mouthful and frowned.

“Oh my god.” She said around it and forced herself to swallow.

Her face was a picture of disgust, as was everyone else's.

“Wow.” Toby mused. “That is…”

Donna made a strange, squeaky noise and put her head down on the table, then put her hands on top of it.

Sam burst out laughing and everyone looked at him. Donna turned her head and looked up at him warily. Everyone else started laughing too. Josh was trying not to but couldn’t help himself. After a moment, Donna did as well. As she sat back up, Josh reached out a hand to her across the table and she took it.

“So, who’s for take out?” Lou asked, clapping her hands.

There was a chorus of agreement. Josh and Donna looked at each other throughout the ensuing discussion on what kind they all wanted.

“You okay?” He mouthed and she nodded, smiling wryly.

They settled on Chinese.

“There’s menus in the kitchen.” Josh told them, squeezing Donna’s hand. Lou, Sam and Jennifer headed out to get them.

“Shall we nix the wine too?” C.J. asked. “Go straight to the tequila?”

“I don’t think we have tequila.” Josh finally looked away from Donna to say to her.

She grinned.

“Good thing I thought to bring some then.” She replied.

There was both approval and groans from the dinner guests.

“Well, now it’s a party.” Donna said dryly, then laughed genuinely.

\--

Josh strode into the room holding up a tray filled with Chinese take out boxes just as triumphantly as he’d walked in earlier with the tureen. Donna followed him rolling her eyes.

The crowd of guests sat at the dinner table cheered as he set it down and started passing them round. They all enthusiastically tucked in.

Josh turned to Donna with a box.

“Kung pao?” She asked, smiling.

“Of course.” He smiled back and their hands met on the side of the container as it was passed over. They stayed that way for a few seconds longer than necessary.

\--

With empty take out containers scattered across the tale, and a few tequila shots in, the talk at the table turned to the past. They swapped stories about the Bartlet years in the White House and there was a lot of laughter. Josh complained about how much of it seemed to be at his expense.  Somehow the talk then became focused on Leo and there were fond smiles, and there was more laughter, as they recounted their favourite stories about him.

After a while, Annabeth smiled fondly.

“I miss him.” She said softly.

Sam took a long breath. C.J. pursed her lips for a moment and nodded. Danny put his hand over hers. Donna dipped her head, as did Toby. Will and Kate grasped hands under the table.

“He loved you very much.” Josh mused to his wine glass.

Annabeth’s head snapped up.

“What?” She asked, surprised. “What did you say?”

Josh looked up at her. He looked over at Donna who was looking at him with almost as much surprise as Annabeth. He glanced around the table and everyone was staring at him. He looked back at Annabeth who was looking at him now with an expression that was heart breaking.

“He never had a chance to tell you?” It was a question but it was also a horrified realisation.

“When did he..?” She asked in a feeble voice, breaking off before finishing. Tears were welling in her eyes.

“Election day.” Josh said staring at her.

Her hand came up to her mouth.

Part of his brain was telling him to shut up, shut up right now, but his mouth didn’t get the message.

“He was going to ask you marry him.”

Her eyes went wide, the tears spilled over and she got up and ran from the table.

Josh looked at the others in panic. Everyone was staring at him in horror now.

He got up to follow Annabeth.

“No!” Donna said firmly as she stood up. She pointed at him. “Don’t say another word.” He sank back into the chair. “Josh!” She stated, her tone conveying utter disbelief.

She followed Annabeth out of the room.

There was silence for a long moment. Josh downed the last of his wine and reached for the bottle.

“He was gonna ask her to marry him?” Kate asked into the silence.

Josh nodded.

“And she didn’t know?” Danny asked.

He looked towards the door she’d left through.

“Apparently not.” He said.

“You idiot!” C.J. said forcefully.

He ducked his head.

“You complete idiot!” She shrieked.

\--

Donna found Annabeth sitting on the stairs crying. She sat down next to her and pulled her into her arms. She put up no protest, instead wrapping her arms around Donna too.

Donna made smoothing noises for the next few minutes as she cried herself to a stop.

“Thank you.” Annabeth said as she moved away. “I didn’t know.” She said sadly. “Not for sure.”

“Josh won't have meant to upset you.” Donna told her.

Annabeth nodded as she sniffed and wiped at her face, looking annoyed at herself.

“I thought I’d cried all the tears I was going to.”

“It’s okay.” Donna said.

“I’d have said yes.” She told her. “I loved him, Donna.”

“I know you did.” Donna smiled gently. “I saw the two of you together that week before the election.”

“A lot of people wouldn’t have understood.” She sighed.

“And none of them would have mattered.” Donna replied.

“It doesn’t matter at all now, does it?” She sighed again and tears welled in her eyes once more.

“Annabeth, Leo was family to me and Josh.” Donna said sincerely. “He loved you, so official or not, that makes you family too. It always will. That matters to me, and it matters to Josh.”

Annabeth looked up at her.

“You’ll always have a place with us.” Donna finished.

Annabeth smiled.

“Really?” She asked tentatively. “You’re not just saying that?”

“Really.” Donna reassured her smiling.

\--

“Lou told me you were hiding out in here.” Donna said from the doorway to the kitchen.

 Josh looked up from his Blackberry.

“Important government business, Donna.” He countered defensively, holding up the phone.  

“So not the fact that C.J. tore strips off you then?” She asked dryly.

He looked sheepish as he pushed away from the counter by the sink where he’d been leaning and came over to her. He leant on the island counter, which was nearer, instead.

“How’s Annabeth?” He asked tentatively.

“As well as can be expected for a women who just found out in the most indelicate way possible that the man she loved died before telling her loved her back, and that he wanted to marry her.”

He looked away, wincing at her harsh tone and she immediately regretted it. She reached a hand out to him and he met her gaze as he took it.

“I didn’t mean it to come out the way it did.” He said softly.

“I know.” She acknowledged, squeezing his hand.

“I should go talk to her.” He exhaled deeply, looking distressed. “If Leo had married her, she’d be like family. I should tell her that it doesn’t matter that it didn’t happen. That him wanting to makes her family to us anyway.”

“I already did.” Donna smiled at him.

He looked at her in surprise for a second, but then smiled too. He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her towards him. She went willingly and wrapped her arms around his waist whilst leaning her hip against the counter. He moved his arms around her too and put his head down on her shoulder.

“I don’t deserve you.” He said.

“No, you don’t.” She replied, resting her head on his shoulder too. “But who else would have you?”

He pulled back far enough to look her in the eye.

“I wouldn’t want anyone else.” He said and kissed her.

He stopped after a second, lifting his head suddenly.

“Oh! I worked out why dinner was a bust.” He said.

Donna frowned at him and he leant around her to pick up a wine bottle off the counter. He held it up.

“Did you add some of this without tasting it after?” He asked.

She nodded. She’d tasted it and felt it needed more wine. He turned the bottle around so that she could see the label. It wasn’t a wine bottle.

“Oh no!” She exclaimed.

The bastard grinned.

“A good glug of vinegar was probably a bad move.” He said.

She glared at him from under her lashes. He carried on grinning. She couldn’t help herself, she burst out laughing.

He pulled her firmly back against him and hugged her as they both laughed. They looked at each other, shared a tender kiss, then went back to hugging.

“Our first dinner party hasn’t gone that well.” She said sardonically.

“Oh, I don’t know.” He replied. “It could probably have gone worse.”

She pulled back to look at him.

“How?” She asked incredulously.

He opened his mouth to speak and his pager went off.

They just looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

“Exactly.” He said before dropping a quick kiss on her mouth and half turning out of her arms to check it.

His face sobered.

“What?” She asked.

“Lockdown of the West Wing.” He replied. “I have to check in.”

She nodded as they moved apart.

\--

They walked back out into the front room where Sam and Lou were also looking at their pagers. Josh held his up.

“Upstairs.” He said, already heading out that way. They nodded and followed him.

The rest of the party guests looked at each other with concerned expressions. Most of them had been through this before, so they knew that a West Wing crash could turn out to be be something or nothing.

“Anyone need a top up?” Donna asked, trying to break the tension in the room.

“Yes please.” Toby said immediately.

“Scotch?” She asked smiling and he nodded gratefully. “Anyone else?”

“I’ll have some of that.” Danny smiled.

“And me.” Kate agreed. Will turned to look at her. “I need a woman’s drink!” She said as she smiled at him. He smiled back at her before turning to Donna.

“Wine for me please Donna.” He said, and turned his head slightly to look at Kate. “A man’s drink.” He said pointedly. She grinned at him.

Everyone else smiled at the exchange.

Jennifer, Zoey, Annabeth and Charlie also indicated that wine would good. Conversation re-started as everyone covered their worry for the moment.

Donna turned to C.J.

“I’m good, thanks Donna.” She said.

Donna frowned at her. C.J. raised her eyebrows back at her.

“What?” She asked, a little defensively.

“You didn’t have any of the tequila.” Donna said, still frowning. “And I don’t think I saw you drink any wine earlier.”

“I so did.” C.J. replied.

“No you didn’t.” Donna insisted. “You encouraged everyone else to drink, but you didn’t.” She was looking at C.J. inquisitively now. “I can think of only two reasons you wouldn’t be drinking at a party.” C.J. looked back at her curiously now. “One, there’s a cute guy you don’t want to get drunk in front of…” Donna looked over at Danny, who was in conversation with Toby now. “And Danny’s seen you drunk hundreds of times, so it’s not that.” C.J. was smiling a wry smile now. “Or, two…” Donna looked sharply up at her.

C.J. smiled properly. Donna stared at her.

“You’re…” She gaped. C.J. grinned. Donna shrieked and hugged her.

Everyone turned to look at them as they laughed and hugged, and bounced slightly.

“What’s going on?” Zoey asked curiously. Annabeth shook her head.

Donna and C.J. stopped bouncing and stepped back, grinning at each other.

C.J. looked over at Danny. He inclined his head and smiled at her.

“We’re pregnant.” He told the room.

There was a moment where everyone gaped at them and then there was more hugging as everyone gravitated over to C.J. and Danny. Toby didn’t hug anyone but he did grasp Danny’s hand in a manly fashion.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked as he came back into the room with Lou. “Why’s there hugging?”

“C.J’s pregnant!” Toby told him.

Sam stared at her for a moment and then crossed the room in two strides to pull her into his arms and hug her. The happy chatter resumed on that side of the room.

Donna left them and went over to Lou. Her and Sam coming back into the room without Josh had knocked the edge off her excitement at C.J’s news.

“What’s happened?” She asked her quietly.

“Terrorist threat.” Lou replied seriously. “Josh is still on the line with the NSA.”

“Credible then?” Donna asked.

“Seems so.” Lou nodded.

“Against the White House?” Donna asked.

“Josh told us to come back down, so I don’t know.” She replied, looking worried.

“Could it be linked to the Gaza bombing?” Donna asked, her chest tightening.

“That would certainly be my guess.” Lou looked at her seriously.

They shared a worried look.

Donna forced herself to lighten up despite the tight knot of worry that was now forming in her stomach.

“I’ll get those drinks then.” She announced brightly to the room and walked out into the hall.

Once there, and out of sight, she hung her head and leant on a table for support.

“What’s going on?” She heard Josh ask and looked up to see him coming down the stairs.

“You took the words out of my mouth.” She told him.

He shrugged dismissively.

“False alarm.” He said confidently as he walked up to her. “The lockdown’s been lifted.”

She looked at him seriously.

“Lou said it was a credible threat.” She said.

He smiled wryly.

“Of course you asked her.” He sighed as he leant on the table next to her.

“I’m more concerned that you tried to brush me off about it.” She accused.

“I didn’t.” He insisted, meeting her eyes. “This time it was a false alarm.”

She looked at him sceptically. He sighed again and stood up to grasp her shoulders. He looked seriously at her.

“Donna, it was a false alarm. I’m not lying to you.” He said. “I wouldn’t do that. If there’s something I can’t tell you, then that’s what I’ll tell you.”

They looked intensely into each other’s eyes for a long moment. Then Donna nodded. He relaxed and dropped his arms.

He inclined his head as he listened to the happy voices in the room beyond.

“What’s going on in there?” He asked.

Donna’s smile widened.

“C.J. has news.” She said mysteriously.

He looked at her curiously.

“She’s pregnant.” She told him.

His face lit up in pleased surprise.

“Really?” He asked.

She nodded.

“You should go congratulate her.” She said, tapping his arm as she moved past him.

“Where are you going?” He asked her.

“To get drinks.” She replied, still moving.

“Donna?” He called and she turned back. “Do we have champagne?” He asked grinning.

She smiled back at him.

“We probably do.” She said, backing away. “But I think Toby and Kate, and Lou too, will still prefer it if I bring them scotch.”

“They’ll drink champagne, and like it!” Josh insisted exuberantly.

“Go congratulate C.J!” She told him as she reached the doorway.

He grinned one last time as he went to do just that.

Donna was smiling as she turned and went into the kitchen.

\--

“Do you need some help?”

Donna closed the cupboard door to see Charlie coming in to the kitchen. She placed the last of the champagne flutes onto the counter.

“Thanks Charlie. Can I get you to carry some of the glassware?” She asked.

“Of course.” He replied.

She crossed to the refrigerator and took out two bottles of champagne.

“You just happened to have that in there?” He asked, his tone gently mocking.

“I like to plan ahead.” She smiled. “Just in case.”

He smiled back.

“It’s been great to see everyone.” He said, leaning on the counter.

She put the bottles down.

“It is, isn’t it?” She replied, leaning on the opposite counter. “We’ve all drifted apart the last few years.” She sighed.

“Things have changed.” He said and smiled. “Doesn’t mean they won't change again.”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “Have you got plans for when you graduate?” She asked.

He looked down, then looked back up at her.

“I’ve been offered a clerkship with Chief Justice Lang.” He said.

“Charlie!” She exclaimed, standing up. “That’s great!” She went over to him and hugged him.

He hugged her back.

“Yeah. It’s an incredible opportunity.” He said, less than enthusiastically.

She moved back and frowned at him.

“Why don’t you sound more excited by this?” She asked.

“Well,” He began. “It’s going to look a bit strange that the President’s future son-in-law got this gig.”

She nodded, understanding, but then gave him a pointed look.

“I’m sure I heard Zoey say that you’re top of your class.”

He shrugged bashfully.

“Charlie,” She said softly. “You deserve this. You’ve worked hard. You have to know it’s not nepotism. This is all you.”

He sighed.

“That’s what Zoey said.” He admitted.

“Well, she’s right.” Donna replied. “You deserve this, Charlie.” She insisted.

“I’ll work on believing that.” He replied, shrugging again.

“Good.” She said, smiling, and turned to the counter. She picked up some of the glasses and handed them to him. “Come on then.” She said. “We have lots of things to celebrate tonight.”

\--

Josh opened the door to his study to find Kate standing in the hallway. She was leaning on the opposite wall with her arms crossed.

“What’re you doing lurking out here?” He asked warily.

“Donna sent me to find you after you disappeared.” She said.

“Did she now.” He mused.

“She’s concerned.” She replied.

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

“I was just making a few calls.” He told her.

“Is that related to what happened in Gaza?” She asked, all professional curiosity.

He blew out a long breath.

“Excuse me if I look like I enjoy saying this,” He smiled. “But I can’t tell you that.” He grinned.

She laughed at that, then sobered.

“You and Vinick did well handling that by the way.” She said sincerely.

“We couldn’t have done it if not for you and C.J. laying the groundwork.” He said with a humility that surprised her. “Your work after the peace deal meant the infrastructure was in place for us to try something different.”

She ducked her head, a little embarrassed by the praise.

“Vinick was the one who surprised me.” He continued and she looked back at him. “I thought he’d have pushed harder for a military response.”

“Lots of people in his party are pissed at him for not doing that.” She stated.

Josh nodded and then grinned.

“He’s remarkably laid back about that.” He said. He ducked his head and laughed.

“You like him.” Kate exclaimed, surprised.

Josh surprised her again by nodding.

“There’s a lot we’re _never_ going to agree on,” He stated firmly, but then he shrugged. “But he’s a Republican I can work with, and that’s a rare thing these days.”

She marvelled at him.

“Who are you, and what have you done with Josh Lyman?” She asked.

He laughed.

“I still hate Republicans.” He insisted, but he was still smiling.

“Phew!” She stated, feigning relief. “It’d be too weird for you to have changed that much.”

He laughed again.

“We’ve come a long way.” He said softly.

“That’s true.” She replied.

He looked as if he wanted to say something but then stopped.

“I can’t tell you what’s going on.” He said finally.

“No, you can’t.” She nodded, understanding.

He sagged against the door.

“Let’s go back to the party.” He said suddenly, standing up straight.

“Do you think there’s any champagne left?” She asked, joining him as he walked off down the hall.

“With Donna, Zoey and Jennifer all drinking it?” He grinned. “Not a chance.”

\--

Donna looked up from her drink to see Josh and Kate come back into the room.

Kate went, smiling, back over to Will. He picked up her scotch from the table and handed it to her with a wry smile. She took it and leant in close to his ear to say something. He responded by laughing and chinking his glass against hers.

Donna smiled and turned her attention to Josh.

He was talking to Annabeth. He looked contrite and she was smiling back at him. Then there was hugging, mostly, but not entirely, coming from Annabeth’s side. Donna’s smile grew wider.

“And all’s right with the world.” Sam said, walking up next to her.

“Not all of it.” She said, her tone muted, as she turned to him.

“No.” He admitted. “But that’s for another day.” He smiled.

“It’s always a working day.” She said ruefully as she looked away and took a drink.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.” He replied, taking a drink too.

“It’s what we signed on for.” She agreed. “It’s not like we didn’t know what we were getting in to.”

“True.” He said, then paused before saying: “I think you guys do well at getting the balance right.”

She looked over at him and he smiled.

“For two such workaholics, you do really well at having a successful marriage too.” He said. He toasted her with his glass. “You’re an inspiration, Mrs Lyman.”

She laughed.

“You talk a lot of crap, Sam.” She said.

“I get paid for it.” He agreed, grinning proudly.

\--

It was getting late and the party was winding down.

Sam and Jennifer were the first to leave, citing work the next day, on Sam’s part at least. Donna pulled Jennifer into an understanding hug, as Josh pulled Sam aside for a moment to talk shop for the next day. Sam’s smile looked a little forced as he finally went.

C.J. and Danny soon followed them with promises of dinner being on them in a couple of days. There was a lot of hugging between Donna and C.J. as she congratulated her again on the baby. Danny then scared the hell out of Josh by suggesting that they should try it sometime.

Charlie and Zoey went next. They promised they’d meet up with them sometime soon. At the very least at the party Zoey’s parents were planning in the new year.

Annabeth, Lou and Toby all stayed a little longer and they sat around chatting comfortably about domestic politics over another drink. Josh and Donna sat on the couch together. He had an arm lazily thrown  around her shoulders, holding her against him. It was relaxed and friendly, even when the talk between Josh, Lou and Toby grew more intense.

As the discussion went on, Donna noticed that Lou and Toby never looked at each other when they talked. They were passionately fighting two sides of an argument about the role of the federal government in childcare, but never looking directly at each other. She smiled to herself as a thought hit her. Lou and Toby? Just then Lou reached forward, grabbed the whole plate of snacks Donna had put on the table and started picking at them. Donna had to stop herself from laughing.

“What?” Josh asked her quietly, picking up on something going on with her.

Donna smiled at him.

“I’ll tell you later.” She said softly.

He looked at her intrigued.

They were interrupted by Annabeth saying it was time for her to call it a night. Lou and Toby agreed that they should go too.

A cab was called and they talked some more until it arrived. Then there were goodbyes and hugging (mostly from Annabeth) as they all made for the door. Finally it closed behind them, and Josh and Donna were alone.

They stood on opposites sides of the hall and looked at each other.

“That was fun.” He said.

“I won't say I told you so...” She replied, looking pointedly at him.

 He smiled lazily back at her and sighed happily.

“You look beautiful tonight.” He said sincerely, then grinned. “Which is good because your cooking was terrible.”

She crossed the gap to hit him on the arm.

“No, I mean _truly_ _awful_!” He insisted, so she hit him again but she was smiling as she did so.

He pulled her into his arms and throughly kissed her. She wounded her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as throughly.

He broke it off first, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

“Bedtime!” He announced.

“Josh, we need to tidy up first!” She insisted.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs, turned her around and pushed her back against the wall for another kiss.

“Tomorrow.” He said against her lips before kissing her again.

“You’re…” Kiss. “Going in to…” Kiss. “The office…” Kiss. “Tomorrow.”

He pulled back and looked at her.

“We’ll do it together before I go.” He said.

She smiled at him, then pulled him back to her for another kiss. They didn’t make it upstairs.

\--

The cab dropped off Annabeth first and the driver turned to them to ask where to go next.

“Which hotel are you staying at?” Lou asked Toby without looking at him.

“The Hyatt, near Reagan.” He said after a short pause.

She looked at him, her face shadowed in the interior of the cab. He looked back at her.

“The Hyatt.” She told the driver.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The stories in the series should really be read in the order that they’re numbered because them being in the wrong chronological order is deliberate. However, if you want to keep the chronology straight, here’s the order. [Series Chronology](http://globaldominationenterprises.com/story_westwing_chronology.asp)


End file.
